Unsung Hero
by HeyAchele93x
Summary: In which Quinn and Rachel meet the summer before high school, Quinn is openly gay, and Rachel is exploratory. Follow the show from S1 onwards with Faberry in starring roles, later Brittana, Klaine, Tike, Samcedes and Sugartie. Harmony also makes many appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, its been a while. My apologies, massive case of writers block. If any of you read 'letters to Rachel Berry' , I know it isn't finished, and I promise ill get around to it soon. All suggestions for it will be more than welcomed, I'm stumped. My faberry heart aches right now because once again Ryan Murphy wont give us anything but boy crazy repressed lesbian Rachel, stupid Finn, and now a wannabe Quinn. Its made me hurt. So here's a new story for y'all as a gentle reminder that FABERRY IS FOREVER. Its a songfic based on a friend of mines old band. Thinking for Tuesday. The title is based on one of their songs, Unsung Hero. Its on the Teaserama YouTube channel if anyone wants to check it out. Pm me for the link if you cant find it. Also, I see we can have artwork for our fics now, so any designers that fancy sorting me something out my pm's are open :)**  
**Right, back to this story, Its going to be a rewrite from the heart of a Faberry shipper. Starting at the moment they first met. The summer before freshman year. At a gig. Also, this is very much my own story, Quinn is openly and fluently gay. Rachel's a babbling mess, and Harmony is Rachel's best friend. Because Lindsay is amazing.**  
**Lastly, enjoy, review, and hopefully this one will hit more than 16. **  
**I adore you all.**

**Unsung Hero, Chapter One:**

"You wouldn't think as he walked by, wouldn't think that person caught my eye. He's not that kind of face."

'Bye Dads' Rachel shouted at the top of her precious little voice as she closed the door behind her and practically skipped down the steps leading to her best friend Harmony's car. They were going to see a once in a lifetime performance. Idina Menzel, and Kristen Chenoweth live at the Lima Bean. I know, crazy right? Her all time favorite Wicked cast, in her small hometown. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Rachel and Harmony were not under any circumstances going to miss it! It was part of the Wicked 21st Birthday celebrations. They were touring the country and thanks to Rachel's two billion tweets they had finally realized that they needed to go to Lima and rescue Rachel and take her straight to Broadway to pursue her destined career right that moment. Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but she had tweeted them repeatedly for a month. They didn't reply, but she liked to think that they at least saw and appreciated her words.

Anyway, her and Harmony were about to meet two of their many idols. As Harmony pulled into the Lima Bean car park Rachel smoothed her hair and skirt down, she was wearing her favourite red argyle skirt and a red and black argyle unicorn jumper. Argyle had always kinda been Rachel's thing. **It gives me that protruding innocence that says,** **'Yes I'm nearly 16, but no I will not be engaging in any sort of intercourse with you until I turn 25'.'** Long black socks and loafers completed Rachel's look. She thought she looked very smart, and very professional, which was good because if she were to meet her idols, she would have to prepared to show them how serious she was.

Rachel practically threw herself out of Harmony's car and was at the drivers door before Harmony has even taken the keys from the ignition. Dragging Harmony out and pulling her across the car park, there weren't many people here, of course not. They were four hours early. Rachel's idea. Harmony loved her best friend, she did. But at the same time, she really really wanted to kill her.

As they approached the counter to get a coffee, Rachel caught a flash of blonde out the corner of her eye, to the left where the sugars and milks were, and being the ever so nosey person she was, **'HEY! I'm not nosey, merely curious as to who would be here at 6 am, hmm sure Rach'**

She approached the sugar table to see who the blonde hair belonged to.

And that's when she her.

Perfection.

**'RACHEL BERRY STOP STARING THIS INSTANT!'**

This girl was the definition of natural beauty. Rachel obviously was very fluent when it came to teenage sexuality, she identified as straight, because at 15 that would be a friendship killer, but she knew deep down that one day, there could well be a woman to sweep her off of her feet.

"Hey, are you planning on having a drink with your sugar?"

Rachel's head snapped to look at the beautiful blonde next to her, she had been pouring sugar onto the side, completely forgetting that she left Harmony at the counter, momentarily distracted by this beauty in front of her, talking to her, looking at her with those beautiful big hazel eyes.

**'SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!'**

"UhmYesIWasButIErmAh'

**'Smooth, Rachel, real fucking smooth'**

The blonde reached across Rachel and took another sugar from the pot, letting her neck fall to inches from Rachel's nose. She smelt delightful, like cherries and chocolate.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray, think you can remember your own name, cutie?"

"I uh, Berries"

Quinn grabs a napkin and hands it to Rachel blushing slightly.

"You could just write it down, with a number maybe"


	2. Chapter 2

"And in a crowd as he stood there, what would you see except his hair? Making his own way, without leaving a trace"

Rachel hadn't seen or heard from Quinn, the mystery girl from the coffee shop since that day. She had of course in a desperate attempt to higher her social standings and maybe explore her sexuality too, given Quinn her number. She'd also desperately searched facebook for the beautiful blonde, but of course without knowing her last name, she found nothing. Rachel had, in actual fact, put Quinn to the back of her mind as she was due to start high school the following Monday morning.

That Monday morning had now arrived and Rachel, true to her mini diva form had been up since 6am, had an hours workout on her elliptical and was ready to leave. True stars had to be prompt and on time.

Walking down the halls of Mckinley High for the first time, was when Rachel saw her, Quinn.

**NO WAY DOES THAT FREAKISHLY ADORABLE BLONDE GO HERE!**

Sure as hell, there she was. Quinn, coffee shop girl, stood giggling with a taller blonde and a latino looking brunette. Rachel bowed her head and tried to walk by, but a tall jock guy had bumped into her and she had landed on Quinn, typical.

"Karofsky you idiot, would you mind not pushing the freshman dorks into me next time you elephant!" Quinn shouted after the jock.

"S-s-s-sorry, Quinn" Rachel mumbled and once again tried to walk by.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and looked her straight in the eye, "How do you know my name?"

"Um, well we met over the summer in the lima bean, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry"

"Oh! You're the sugar without a drink girl, right?"

Rachel nodded and proceeded to walk away, still hurt by Quinn's dork comment. Little did she know, Quinn was following her.

"Rachel, wait up"

"What do you want, Quinn? I'm trying to get to class and I wouldn't want to hold you up talking to a freshman dork like me"

"Rachel, I didnt realise it was you, I never would have said it if I did"

"Then why didnt you call?"

"B-Because"

"Why, Quinn?"

"Because...I...Because...Because"

"Because you thought I was a geek, right?"

"NO. Actually I thought you were, well are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I was nervous and literally lost the ability to can everytime I even considered the possibility of asking you out!"

"Oh...well I would've said yes"


End file.
